


I Did Something Bad

by WriterAnonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oblivious Thor, Pining Loki (Marvel), Post-Ragnarok, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterAnonymous/pseuds/WriterAnonymous
Summary: "What would you have, Loki?""Excuse me?""Enough tricks, brother. What do you want?"Thor watched closely trying to read his brother as he stood in silent contemplation. As usual, his brothers face revealed nothing. Loki turned his head to the side suddenly, as if to hide from Thors scrutiny or perhaps to have a few moments to recover from his shame of even considering such a thing, as Thor so wished to do."I--I would have you." Loki whispered harshly, face still turned away.Loki has a plan to seduce Thor, it backfires...sort of.





	1. Pining and Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> New to this universe. Be kind, I tried to get the characters right.

**I Did Something Bad**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thor slammed back another shot of whatever it was that Stark kept ordering them. Tequila was it? The liquid had a strong, indescribable taste, burning his throat on the way down. Steve had said it taste strongly of gasoline--whatever that was. No matter, Thor liked it.

"Another!" He shouted loudly, slamming the small glass down onto the marble countertop before him hard enough for him to hear it crack. The golden God ignored it in favor of glancing beside him to where Tony Stark sat with an amused smile on his face.

"Something funny there, old friend?" He slurred messily, grinning crookedly and running his hands through his now short blonde locks, feeling a pang of longing for his once long mane.

Offering a smug smile Tony replied, "Somebody's waaasted." He shared a knowing look with Steve who sat on the other side of Thor. "What do you say? Another round?"

"If you think he can handle it" Steve said and Thor didn't think that he was imagining the smile in the other man's voice....then again perhaps maybe he was, everything was a bit disoriented. Suddenly his mind sharpened and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. They were being watched.

"Shh" he demanded forcefully to his two companions who were still discussing whether more drinks were in order or not. Sitting up straight he spared a glance over his shoulder and immediately spotted the source of his unease. Their eyes locked and Thor's breath left his lungs in a surprised gasp.

A woman sat at the other end of this place called a 'bar'. No one would argue she was a beauty. Her long, blonde hair lay in soft waves across her slim shoulders, falling well below the swell of her breasts, reaching her small waist. She wore a black sleeveless top that revealed sun-kissed, glowing skin that looked soft as any rose petal he'd ever felt. He knew he was staring, his neck still craned around, his eyes drinking in the sight of her hungrily. The beauty cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and Thor gave her his most charming smile. A hand came down roughly on his right shoulder breaking the moment between the two and the blonde God turned his attention back to his friends, hiding his smirk with a hand. 

"Anything you want to share, Thor?" Stark asked with a wink.

"Nope" Thor answered back with a large grin.

"Who is she?" asked Steve, a hint of awe in his voice.

"Never seen her before" Thor replied honestly, pushing back his chair to stand steadily to the two other men's surprise. "Please excuse me, friends."

Tony gave a catcall as Thor made his way to the end of the bar where the woman sat prettily, long legs crossed and bare for the thunder God to drink in. Reaching her, he indicated to the empty seat beside her "Is this seat taken?"

She fluttered her long dark eyelashes, gazing up at him from under them in a way he knew was aimed to entice him. _Ah_ , _so_ _it's_ _like that_ _is_ _it?_ Thor thought, smiling at her wiles and taking her flirtatious look as all the permission he needed to join her. This close he could smell the familiar delicate blend of vanilla and spices wafting subtlety off her skin, could spot the freckle on the left side of her perfectly upturned nose, notice the particular curl of her pink, full, pouting lips. 

"I must know your name, fair maiden" Thor spoke, his voice booming joyfully, revealing nothing of his suspicions. He allowed himself to bow his head in what he assumed would be a bashful manner, figuring his companion would enjoy knowing that she'd worked the Mighty Thor into such a nervous state.

"Abigail."

When she spoke, Thors eyes raised quickly of their own accord, locking again with the woman before him. If her looks were made to draw a man's gaze her voice was certainly meant to be a man's undoing. It was low, hushed and throaty. As if she'd just spent the whole night calling her passions out carelessly with some lucky lover. Thor felt his cock twitch in his trousers with interest. This interest had Thor feeling slightly disturbed and his alcohol filled stomach turned over uncomfortably but it was not enough to bring him to put a stop to this intriguing game.

"Abigail" Thor said, testing the name. It certainly was as lovely as the beauty that sat before him. Sitting up a little taller in his chair Thor continued, " You know who I am, I presume."

It wasn't a question.

The striking green eyes before him began to sparkle with a mischievous light that wasn't unlike that of a certain silver-tongued God. Thor found himself waiting in anticipation for what her next words would be.

"I have heard of you...Thor, seductive _Lord_ of thunder is it?"

The blonde God couldn't help the grin that took over his features. "Aye, Lady Abigail. Tis I."

His blonde haired, green eyed companion clearly was expecting more of a reaction from the purposeful way she'd butchered his name, her large eyes taking on a calculating glint. "So it is. Perhaps you'd like to share a dance with me?"

 _Hmm_ Thor thought. Anyone who knew Thor knew that he was indeed talented at a great many things...dancing however was not among them. Particularly when it came to the type of crude rubbing against each other humans tried to pass off as the act. Could he back down now though? No, it simply wasn't in Thors nature to surrender to a challenge and a challenge he was most certain it was. Standing, he reached out a hand, offering it to his companion. "Shall we?"

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Thor couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her much smaller hand in the palm of his as he led them toward the heavily packed dance floor. Abigail's hand was dainty, with slim, long fingers and the softest skin Thor had ever felt. Those fingers clenched his own and she even dared to go as far as using the pad of her thumb to rub circles into the back of his hand as theirs hung intertwined between them. Thor reached the small area that was for dancing, finding it full to the brim with writhing, sweaty human forms grinding on one another. He spared a glance back at his lovely companion just in time to catch the cringe of distaste contorting her pretty face. Thor raised his other hand to cover the wide grin he wore as he saw the uncanny similarities. The curled lip and furrowed brows were as dead a giveaway as any but Thor wasn't done having his fun yet. Two could play at this game.

"Come on now, lass. Surely you wouldn't leave me to fend for myself out there." It wasn't a question as he stepped out onto the floor pulling her along with him into the throng of people packed tightly together. Finding a small area for them and releasing his companion Thor turned around fully to face her, surprised when he got a full view of her generous backside. Her round, plump ass was encased into a tight pair of perfectly fitting black shorts, her long blonde curls cascading down her back as her hips began to move slowly...erotically. Backing up she began to rub herself against his crotch, never losing the hypnotic, slow sway she'd adopted.

 _By_ _Odins_ _beard where in the hell was this picked up?_ Thor thought, swallowing thickly as his own jeans began to feel quite tight. The bulge in his trousers felt way too much like defeat and Thor wasn't prepared to raise the flag just yet. Grabbing her by the hand he spun her around roughly and proceeded to grab her by the hips, hauling the feminine body flush against his own, allowing this creature to feel the effects she was having on him. A look into her eyes confirmed Thors earlier suspicions. Triumph blazed brightly in those striking emerald orbs and she made to pull away, her fun had and her game assumedly won. Thor held tight to her waist throwing her a playful wink while grinding hard and slow against her hips. Staring down into those intense eyes he relished when they widened and surprise flashed in them. Thor did it again this time reaching down to grasp a handful of that luscious ass that had been conspired to tease him so. Slim hands rose up to his chest to push him away but the thunder God wouldn't be moved. Leaning down to the shell of one small ear he boldly licked it before giving a tender nibble to the lobe, secretly delighting in the shiver he drew from the smaller body.

"You naughty little minx. You mean to beguile me, taunt me and then leave me in this state that you've caused?" Thor whispered in _h_ _is_ ear. "Have you no mercy, _brother_?"

Thor had never been pushed away so fast and he chuckled as he suddenly found himself at arm's length from The God of Mischief, still in his female form. The sneer that graced his companions face had Thor grinning from ear to ear once more. Such a look had no business on such a lovely face.

"You knew." Loki stated aghast.

"Almost immediately" Thor agreed with a hearty grin.

"Ugh," Loki groaned turning away from his brother and all but stomping through the crowd, arms out to push the unsuspecting dancers out of his path. 

Thor would be lying if he said he didn't divulge himself a little longer in the view of that backside as he followed. Loki had definitely paid attention to detail with this form, creating it with the obvious intention of tricking and blue balling his brother.

Taking a seat in his chair from earlier Loki pulled his long mane of blonde hair over one shoulder and began to sulk. The older God tried and failed to avoid admiring the bronze skin of his newly bared shoulder...would the skin there be as soft as the palms of Loki's transfigured hands had been? Giving himself an inward shake to dismiss his traitorous line of thoughts, Thor took the seat across from his companion.

"Come brother, do not pout. It is a very bonny guise." Thor said assuredly. 

Loki's furrowed brows only deepened. 

"Oh _do_ be quiet, you imbecile. You think I care whether you find this form attractive or not? Hardly."

"Ah, I see." Thor answered, unconvinced. 

Loki's eyes were all but spitting fire at him. 

"My only purpose this night was to humiliate you. Leave you wanting what you could never have thus turning your unbearable ego into ruins." 

Thor was sure there was a lot that had been said that he should have been focusing on but his mind zero'd in on one point. It had never occurred to him before but now that it had it felt like a challenge. It was...ridiculous...wrong...and yet...

"You think I could never have you?"

Loki's full, pouting lips, twisted into a sneer.

"Obviously."

Thor leaned in across the table and whispered wickedly "Why not?" 

The younger God's sneer dropped from his face immediately and he began to sputter, eyes wide. 

"I-I'm your brother you sick-" 

Thor brushed him off, "Is that your only qualm, Loki? We are not of the same blood." 

Loki stared at him as if he had gone mad.

 _Indeed_ , thought Thor. _But who drove me to this madness, brother?_

"I'm male!" Loki exclaimed as if that would put all to rights.

Thor leered at his brother's high breasts concealed by a thin layer of black material, "Not tonight, you're not. Come now brother, are these truly your arguments? You might as well just come to my bed now and save us the trouble."

Loki swallowed loudly choosing to remain silent.

"Could it be, brother, that this is where this was headed the whole time? Did you really mean to deflate my ego? I think you meant to trick me into taking you into my bed this night. That's why you frown and sulk so."

Loki's lips moved soundlessly. 

 _Ah well then_. 

Thor had never viewed Loki that way before....even now, imagining his brothers true form didn't exactly induce a hard on...however there was something very intriguing about knowing that this was something that his brother had been thinking about....plotting for.

"Enough pretense, brother. We do this now." Thor stood up and began to make his way to the exit, waving goodbye to his friends when he caught their eye, and giving them a quick wink. He didn't turn around to see if Loki was following him. He didn't have to when he heard a low, feminine voice from behind him mutter, "This is madness."

Thor grinned, that it was.


	2. Then Whys' it Feel So Good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write and I can only hope I did the characters justice. Please leave your thoughts in the comments.

 

 

 

 

 

 ***

 ***

***

 

 

 

 

 

Thor was...nervous. For all the talk of getting Loki into his bed, now that they'd made it all the way to his lavish loft situated in the heart of New York, Thor was unsure of how to proceed. This was wrong in so many ways. Loki, his little brother, the only family he had left. Surely this was unwise. He risked a glance in his brother's direction. Loki stood in the entryway, still looking bonny as ever in his female form. The trickster stood with his back straight, dainty hands clasped before him, chin raised in such a look of superiority that it would be hard to imagine this conquest as anyone other than the liesmith. Was that what Thor wanted? To forget who he would be laying with tonight? It was certainly preferable to facing the facts... Lost in his thoughts he did not notice that Loki had approached him until his low and husky female voice spoke from right before him.

"Brother...perhaps this was a rash proposal. It is not too late to turn back."

Their eyes locked and Thor felt a jolt of something for which he had no name for but he knew this much, they'd come this far, there would be no turning back. Three steps had him standing right in front of his brother, mere inches from touching each other. The face his brother wore was a mask of indifference as was Loki's way. He stared up at Thor as if they weren't in danger of crossing a line they could never come back from. However, no matter how much nonchalance Loki feigned he could not fool Thor, not in this. He had gone through the trouble of carefully constructing this form, twisting it to become everything from Thors fantasy's. Had followed Thor and his friends this night, seduction in his thoughts. Had sat rigid and silent in the car the whole way over here when he could have easily changed his mind.

"What would you have, Loki?"

"Excuse me?"

"Enough tricks, brother. What do you want?"

Thor watched closely trying to read his brother as he stood in silent contemplation. As usual, his brothers face revealed nothing. Loki turned his head to the side suddenly, as if to hide from Thors scrutiny or perhaps to have a few moments to recover from his shame of even considering such a thing as Thor so wished to do.

"I--I would have you." Loki whispered harshly, face still turned away.

Thor didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until all at once he was sucking a lungful back in deeply. Those words. The combination of such a beautiful and tempting woman mixed with the very unbelievable knowledge that this was his brother claiming such a thing had his pulse racing. His brother who had fought with him at every turn, denied their kinship, had for all the world seemed lost to Thor for good at one point, stood before him, admitting that he would _have_ him.

"Fuck." Thor breathed, his cock hardening once more from that simple confession. He reached out a hand and with the backs of his fingers, smoothed them down the side of one smooth, round cheek, forcing his brothers gaze back to his own. Loki brushed his hand away furiously but did not break the eye contact.

"Let me be clear, brother, I am not some maiden for whom you can besott with your idiotic grin and oafish affections. That's not what this is about."

"I wouldn't dare to think such a thing, brother" Thor said as a grin teased at the corner of his lips. Still he raised his hand back to that face, attempting to smooth out the harsh lines that creased the smooth skin of his brother's forehead. 

" Relax Loki. Just let yourself enjoy this." He brought his hand down to cup his brothers transfigured face in his palm and secretly delighted when his stubborn brother turned his head slightly into the touch, eyes falling closed. Thor saw his opportunity and let out an unsteady breath as his heart began to thunder fiercely within his chest. With Loki's eyes closed like that it was easy to hesitate. Even as he bowed his head, tilting his brothers face up to his... all he could do was... stare. It was easier still to forget who he was with but Thor found that thought had little appeal now than it had had back at the bar. His eyes flickered from the full parted lips to that freckle that lay in solitude on the left side of Loki's nose. It was a mark that lay on Loki's Aesir form as well. One that Thor remembered from their youth. Loki was here with him, Thors for the taking. Would this situation ever cease to bewilder him? Loki's eyes opened and he gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Well, are you just going to stare at me all evening or are you--" 

He was cut off as Thor moved forward, connecting their lips tentatively. 

There they stood, lips just barely touching, neither one moving. Thor wasn't even sure he was breathing...they both still had their eyes open and the thunder God had a front row seat to the moment the damn hiding Loki's emotions burst. Fear was the first one to make itself known, quickly followed by surprise, then last but not least, desire. When Loki's eyes drooped shut, and a low throaty moan left his parting lips it muffled against the barrier of Thor's own. That moan was all that Thor needed to chase away any lingering fears about right and wrong and he parted his own lips, sealing them just so over the soft one's below him. It started chastely enough, dry opened mouth kisses, but Thor quickly found himself losing control. His tongue reached out to lap at Loki's bottom lip before teasing in between those lips, easing into that warm mouth where he was just as eagerly greeted by Loki's own tongue. Loki's hands came up to fist in Thor's black hoody, pressing his soft, yielding feminine body flush up against Thors own. The tricksters soft, wanton gasps trickled into Thors mouth like a stream of the sweetest beverage Thor had ever tasted and he licked and stroked into Loki's mouth with abandon, desperate to hear more. Coming up for air he tore his lips from his brothers only to latch onto his neck as soon as he'd refilled his lungs. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this scenario but now that it was happening he couldn't imagine going without the taste of his brothers mouth or the sound of his pleasured gasps in his ear. Thor was harder then he could ever remember being in his life, his cock aching for release, and all because of his own brother.

Unsure how much more of his brothers debauched moans he could handle he raised his head from the sweet arch of Loki's neck and took a few steps back to look him in the eye. Loki was a sight, that was to be sure. He looked completely undone, his green eyes blown wide, pupils dilated. Pink lips were swollen from Thors attentions and he was breathing hard with lust. Thor smiled in amusement as he observed Loki's clenched fists. They'd reached out for a moment, as if to pull Thor back to his mouth but Loki seemed to think better of it, allowing them to hang at his sides instead.

Loki. Always having to be in control. Thor didn't want that. He wanted the sighing, shivering mess who had just been against him only moments ago, moaning uncontrollably into his mouth. This closed off façade wouldn't do. Coming to an impulsive decision that he wasn't entirely sure of, Thor spoke.

"Show me yourself, brother."

Loki's eyes slanted at the request as he regained his composure. There was no question as to what Thor meant.

"I think that unwise."

Thor nodded in agreement while he admired the beautiful form before him, chosen so carefully with the intention of seducing him. Well, seduced he most certainly was...but if he was being completely honest, the thought of his brother's actual face, his actual voice...it was gaining some appeal.

"Perhaps, but I have never claimed to be wise" Thor said with another grin threatening to overcome his features.

"Ah, but I have" Loki countered harshly. "If you wish to end this you need only say. No need to humiliate me in the process."

Thor groaned inwardly. Why did everything with Loki have to be so difficult? The older God turned away from his brother, reaching down to adjust himself while he stared out the large windows that took up one of the walls of his home. With his back still to his brother he spoke.  "Loki, I have no wish to humiliate you nor do I wish to end what we have started. Is it so wrong for me to want to gaze upon your face rather than that of a stranger?"

Loki took a moment to speak.

"What about this _isn't_ wrong, brother?"

Thor sighed, half in agreement but more so in annoyance.

"This was your agenda, Loki! " Thor snapped before turning back around, intending to tell the liesmith to get the hell out but the words died on his tongue when he came face to face with ivory skin and masculine features. Loki's aesir form. Thor didn't know what he'd expected but the return of his flagging hard on hadn't been it. The raven-haired man stood a breath away his back straight and arms crossed over his chest in a defiant manner but those eyes, those eyes said it all. They were an even more vivid green then the female form he'd taken on earlier in the evening and they were saying things that Thor knew his brother would never voice out loud. Gods, when was the last time he'd seen his brother look so vulnerable? It was doing things to various parts of Thors anatomy. His cock was thick and pulsing in his trousers and his heart was pounding within his chest with anticipation. His hands began to shake at his sides as he resisted the urge to pull that lean body against his own. It was all so new and thrilling. This was his brother and Thor couldn't wait to destroy that calm exterior. He wanted to induce those filthy moans again and this time hear it be Loki's voice. He had no idea where he would begin, he'd never been with a man before. Had Loki? Thor was surprised to realize that he desperately hoped he hadn't. He wanted to be the first to take this powerful and defiant man. Wanted to be the first man to make him come undone and see him lose control. 

The silence stretched between them as they stared each other down.

The corner of Loki's mouth turned up in a half-hearted smirk. "Your move, brother" he whispered.


End file.
